DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This application is for support of a training program in Allergy and Clinical Immunology, that is designed for post-doctoral medical and pediatric trainees at Yale University School of Medicine. There is a double training faculty of firstly, clinician-researchers in the Department of Medicine, in the Sections of Allergy, and Clinical Immunology, Rheumatology, Pulmonary, and Infectious Diseases, and also in Pediatrics; and secondly, a basic sciences immunology training faculty in the Department of Immunobiology. The faculty's expertise spans the areas important to allergy, clinical immunology, and modern immunology; including: cellular, molecular, biochemical, antigen-processing/presenting, and signaling research. Some faculty are experts in Lyme disease, which was discovered at Yale in this training program. There is training in both medical and pediatric aspects of Allergy, and Clinical immunology, and also some training in Rheumatology, Dermatology, Gastroenterology, Pulmonary, and ENT. The training faculty is well equipped with major instruments including: 4 cytofluorographs, an oligonucleotide synthesizer, and peptide protein sequinator. This is a small training program, taking only one new fellow per year, with a large faculty emphasizing the need for at least of 3-5 years of research laboratory training to prepare trainees for positions in research medicine. The faculty have a strong training record and collaborative research interactions; especially under this Allergy and Clinical Immunology Training Grant. The fellows spend most of their first year engaged in clinical activities. The 2nd and 3rd years are spent almost entirely in the laboratory developing a research program, under the guidance of a faculty mentor, taking various immunobiology courses, participating in weekly seminars and journal clubs, and regularly giving talks on their research, and on subjects of mutual interest. The program offers unique and high quality training for future positions in academic medicine and pediatrics, and has been successful over more than 20 years of continuous funding.